Diesel
Diesel *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Built': 1952 *'Speed': 15-20 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': June 1957 "Devious" Diesel is a devious diesel shunter, originating from the Other Railway. Bio in the Railway Series When Diesel came on trial to the North Western Railway, Duck was asked to show him around. Duck was unimpressed by Diesel's claims of being "revolutionary" and left him to his own devices. As a result, Diesel was made into a laughing stock by the trucks for trying to pull some rusty old trucks and failing spectacularly, and Diesel blamed Duck for not helping him. Diesel swore a vendetta, and spread rumours that Duck had given the big engines rude nicknames. Duck was sent to Wellsworth pending an inquiry into the matter, but Diesel got too big for his buffers and tried telling lies about Henry. He was found out and sent home in disgrace. Several years later, Diesel was brought back to help on Thomas' Branch Line whilst Percy was being repaired. Diesel tried to win Thomas and Toby over, without success, and after he destroyed several trucks he was to be sent away. However, on his day of departure, Clarabel slipped on oily rails left by Daisy and came off at some points near Dryaw. Diesel, realising that Thomas was blocking his only way home, went to the rescue. Clarabel put in a good word for Diesel, and Diesel, although he returned to the Other Railway, is always welcome on Sodor. Bio in the television series Diesel first arrived on Sodor in the same way he did in the Railway Series and was sent away, but returned when Duck and Percy needed help at Arlesburgh. Diesel proved to be as bad as ever and was sent away for good after shunting some trucks of china clay into the sea, but he mysteriously snuck back to give Mavis advice, taunt Gordon about the triumph of Diesel power on the mainland, and shunt trucks in the Shunting Yards. It is possible that these events happened during Diesel's stay or that Diesel returned at some point with goods from the Mainland. When Henry was derailed by some trucks, Diesel was brought back as a last resort to do his goods work, but his attempt to prove his worth resulted in him falling in a barge, and he was sent back to the mainland yet again. Later on, Diesel returned yet again, this time to assist Fergus at the Cement Works. Diesel became jealous of Fergus' reputation as the "pride of the Cement Works" and concocted a scheme to make Fergus run away. Diesel was partially successful - he managed to make Fergus abandon his post for a time - but was ultimately foiled. Amazingly, Diesel was not sent back this time round and remained on the North Western Railway. Despite remaining tricky and devious, Diesel learned how useful steam engines can be when Thomas brought fresh diesel fuel for him and the other diesel engines and James pushed him back to the Repair Yard when he broke down. However, he tried to convince Gordon that he was old and clapped out, Ben that there was a monster inside a tunnel, and Thomas about the "Curse of the Cliffs" and scared him at Halloween. But Diesel proved to have a good side inside him when he told Emily about his record he made for shunting lots of trucks, and proved to Thomas that he didn't ruin the photograph for the billboard on purpose. Although Diesel made fun of James when he was painted pink, he tried his best to prove himself to be as useful as the steam engines when he took all of the Jobi wood to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre - only to put himself in danger requiring Thomas to rescue him. However, Diesel tried again to prove how special he is when he took Thomas and Rosie's loads to market and stole James' pigs so that the children could see them. But it was only when Diesel brought the load of slate for the school that he proved himself Really Useful. Diesel was also one of the Diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. He later teased Flynn for just standing around and doing nothing. In Blue Mountain Mystery, Paxton told Diesel about Luke and Diesel tried to get Luke sent away from Sodor. Diesel was annoyed when Percy thought he was the Monster of Brendam and later teased Thomas for being a stinky engine and teased Gordon when he was fitted with a yellow and black Diesel bufferbeam. When he and Percy collected a calliope, he thought Percy would not be able to make it play, but was surprised when he did. In the seventeenth season, Diesel was one of the diesels that brought the Christmas decorations to Tidmouth Sheds. Later, he was biffing trucks around even when Edward told him to stop. Diesel spilled the milk in the trucks, and when the Fat Controller opened the truck doors, the milk splashed all over his trousers. When Hiro told Diesel, he told Hiro to toughen up with the trucks. But when Hiro would not listen, he coupled himself up on the back of his train and helped the trucks play tricks on Hiro. To make the trucks stop, Hiro brakes suddenly before the platform, causing three barrels of cream to splash all over Hiro, Edward, and the Fat Controller. Diesel tried to get away, but was blocked off by Thomas. As punishment, Diesel has to learn the proper way of handling trucks by Hiro. In the eighteenth season, Diesel, along with Sidney, Den, and Dart, hid from Paxton at the Dieselworks, which resulted on Paxton going on a wild goose chase to find all of the diesels and ended with Diesel running out of fuel, so Paxton helped him to the next station to get some more. Later, he argued with Thomas over who should be the back engine for a train of trucks heading from Ffarquhar Quarry to Brendam Docks, and when he tried to delay Mavis returning to the quarry, Thomas took the train by himself, which resulted in him having an accident. Diesel even tried to blame Mavis for it, but the Fat Controller was wise to his tricks and he let Thomas work with her instead. He later joined the engines at Knapford during the Christmas Holidays, and agreed with Sir Topham Hatt that the last train might have to be cancelled. He also teased Samson about how the tank engine got lost when he first came to Sodor. Persona Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, devious, scheming, and full of ideas to get revenge. It appears Diesel has a good side in him, but one would still have to look deep to find it. He does want to be a really useful engine, however, since his arrival, he has given Diesels a bad reputation. He is also very proud to be the first Diesel on Sodor. Basis Diesel is a BR Class 08 0-6-0. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. The Diesel Shunter, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, Paxton and Sidney are also members of the class. Livery Diesel is painted in the black livery used by British Railways for shunting engines in the 1950s. His siderods were silver until the sixth season and have been black in every season after. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * Michael Brandon (US; thirteenth season - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Martin Sherman (US; King of the Railway - eighteenth season) * Jorge Ornelas (Mexico; thirteenth season onwards) * Daisuke Gōri (Japan; second, third, seventh, and eighth seasons) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; sixth season only) * Ken Sanders (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Paweł Galia (Poland; thirteenth season only) * Janusz Wituch (Poland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; thirteenth season - sixteenth season, excluding Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery and King of the Railway) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Eberhard Haar (Germany; twelfth - fifteenth season) * Martin May (Germany; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) * Anibal Munhoz (Brazil) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth season) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; thirteenth season onwards) Theme Instrumental Trivia * Diesel was the first diesel to be introduced in both the Railway Series and Television Series. * According to the magazines and the DVD Bingo game, he and Bulgy are good friends. * In the fourteenth season and parts of the fifteenth, Diesel has a generic diesel horn sound. He regained his original second season horn in Day of the Diesels. * Diesel's siderods were originally silver, but were changed to black in the sixth season. ** In the same season, his brakepipe began facing upwards instead of downwards. * Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, Diesel was the only character from the model series to still be voiced by the narrator in the CGI series, though this was only in the US narration. * In some merchandise lines he is referred to as "Devious Diesel". It wasn't until the season 18 episode Disappearing Diesels that he referred to himself by this name. * Diesel has travelled at well over his top speed of 20 miles per hour on numerous occasions. * As of 2015, Diesel will have had the most voice actors in the CGI era. * Diesel's face in the magazine stories is often smaller than in the television series. *Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Diesel on his DAA Management Page. *In the nineteenth season, Diesel gained a light above his face and a red coupling chain. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take Along (several versions; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and pull back) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, and R/C versions) * Motorized Railway (coming soon) * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel (discontinued, later reintroduced with Trainchief remote) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Tomica * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan and Australia only) * Boss (pull back; discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Pullback Racers * Minis (classic, heroes, old school, and DC super friends) * Bath Toys Gallery File:PopGoesTheDieselRS3.PNG|Diesel in the Railway Series File:PopGoesTheDieselRS7.PNG File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel29.png File:PopGoestheDiesel.png|Duck and Diesel File:PopGoestheDiesel5.jpg|Diesel on the turntable File:TenderEngines24.png File:Mavis13.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine69.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.jpg File:FergusBreaksTheRules4.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules14.png File:ThomasToTheRescue11.png File:JamesGoesTooFar60.png File:CallingAllEngines!124.png File:CallingAllEngines!307.png File:BoldandBrave10.png File:RespectforGordon20.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches.jpg File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches1.jpg|An ill Diesel File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese16.png File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy81.png|Diesel with Mavis and Billy File:TheGreatDiscovery187.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard73.png|Diesel in the twelfth season File:ThomasAndTheBillboard95.png File:TickledPink23.png|Diesel in full CGI File:MistyIslandRescue50.png|Diesel in Misty Island Rescue File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery22.png|Diesel and Rosie File:VictorSaysYes38.png|Diesel in the fourteenth season File:DayoftheDiesels75.png File:FieryFlynn72.png|Diesel with Norman and Paxton File:BlueMountainMystery304.png File:BlueMountainMystery352.png|Diesel and Paxton File:PercyandtheCalliope11.png File:KingoftheRailway428.png|Diesel with Paxton in King of the Railway File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine49.png|Diesel in the seventeenth season File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine56.png File:DisappearingDiesels75.png File:SamsonatYourService33.png|Diesel with Samson at the Shunting Yards File:HenrySpotsTrouble37.png File:Dieselwithnameboard.png|Diesel with nameboard File:Diesel'sModelSpefication.PNG|Diesel's model specifications File:Diesel.jpg|A promo shot of Diesel File:DieselattheCoalyard.jpg|Diesel in a DVD game File:DieselCGIpromo.png File:Dieselhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on promo File:CGIHead-onDieselpromo.png File:DieselatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Diesel at Brendam Docks CGI promo File:DieselatKnapfordpromo.png|Diesel at Knapford File:DieselattheSteamworkspromo.png|Diesel at the Steamworks File:DieselandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Diesel and Thomas File:TheSodorDieselEnginePoster.png|A poster featuring Diesel File:DieselattheFairground.png File:Dieselbehindthescenes.jpg File:Dieselmodel.PNG|Diesel's television series model File:DieselBTS.jpg|Diesel's model without a face File:Diesel'sModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg|Diesel's model at the British Museum during the 70th anniversary party File:Diesel'sFacemask.jpg|One of Diesel's facemasks File:Dieselinlearningsegment.jpg File:ThomasandtheNaughtyDiesel2.png|Thomas and Diesel illustrated by Josie Yee File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Diesel in an annual File:DieselDisplay2.png File:ThomastheFamousEngine(2001)10.png|Diesel in an annual story File:TheFatControllerlive.jpg|The Fat Controller and Diesel in Thomas the Tank Engine Live File:ThomasandDieselatDrusillasPark.jpg|Diesel with Thomas at Drusillas park File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Diesel's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDiesel.jpg|ERTL File:OriginalWoodenDiesel.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:WoodenDiesel.jpg|2005 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredDiesel.jpg|Battery powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBronzeDiesel.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th anniversary bronze Diesel File:Take-AlongDiesel.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayDiesel.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-Play2013DieselPrototype.png|Prototype 2013 Take 'n' play File:Take-n-Play2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Take-n Play File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sMineDiscovery.jpg|Take-n-Play Diesel's Mine Discovery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sSpiderDelivery.jpg|Take-n-Play Diesel's Spider Delivery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel2014.jpg|2014 Take-n Play File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Diesel.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom File:Take-n-PlayLights-n-SoundDiesel.jpg|2010 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2013.jpg|2013 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:TomyDiesel.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster File:2012RCTrackMasterDiesel.jpg|2012 RC TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMastertalkingDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Diesel with truck File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel's Glowing Trucks File:HornbyDieselPrototype.jpg|Hornby Prototype File:HornbyDiesel.png|Hornby File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Bachmann File:LionelDiesel.png|Lionel File:LionelDieselLionchiefset.jpg|Diesel LionChief set File:BrioDiesel.jpg|Brio File:MegabloksDiesel.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksDiesel.png|2012 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Diesel.jpg|2014 Mega Bloks File:DiAgostiniDiesel.PNG|De Agostini File:MyFirstThomasDiesel.jpg|My First Thomas model File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel.jpg|Collectible Railway File:DiscoverJunctionDiesel.jpg|Discover Junction File:DieselBathSquirter.PNG|Bath Squirter File:DieselTomica.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaDiesel.PNG|Original Tomica File:BandaiTECDiesel.png|Bandai TEC File:Wind-upDiesel.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upHappyDiesel.jpg|Wind Up Happy File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Wind up Clear Metallic File:MotorizedRailwayDiesel.jpg|Motorized Railway File:PushAlongDiesel.jpg|Push Along File:DieselPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:MinisClassicDiesel.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisOldSchoolDiesel.jpg|Minis (Old School) File:MinisHeroesDiesel.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel.PNG|Minis (DC Super Friends) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDiesel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Diesel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:DieselTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Diesel Category:Other railways Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0